If Things Were Different
by hunter81095
Summary: Adopted from user curiousscientistkae. What if the Breach went down differently, leading to a darker future for team RWBY and the rest of the Kingdom of Vale? Ten years after the breach, and six years out of Beacon, a hardened and fully trained Ruby Rose gets her revenge at last. Time Travel. Inspired by Remnant's Reclaimer.


**A/N Hey guys! I adopted this fic from author curiousscientistkae ( u/4425078/), as she was nice enough to allow me to use this fic that they worked on with tumblr user a-thought-is-a-spark. So I'd like to start this fic out by thanking them for allowing me to use it! The majority of the first chapter, is copy and pasted from her work.**

* * *

Neo grinned as she drew out her sword. She looked down at the unconscious blonde on the ground below her, somewhat disappointed the fight wasn't longer and that the blonde had been so easy to take out, it was still a fun fight though, but now it had to end. The blonde and the rest of her team had been a thorn in the side for a long time now. One less member would make things easier.

The blonde was still unconscious as Neo knelt down next to her, positioning her sword over the blonde's chest. Once the blade entered her body, the blonde snapped awake, gasping and crying out as she felt the blade spear her heart. Her body started to jerk as it tried to rid itself of the threat. However, it only did more harm than good, sending the blade deeper and deeper into the blonde during her fit.

Neo grinned wider as she watched the blonde's lilac eyes start to darken as she desperately clung to life. She started to pull her sword out of the blonde, blood slowly oozing out. However, she didn't get to far before the blonde grabbed ahold of Neo's wrist, keeping the blade in her. Neo tried to pull her sword out again, but it was no use. As she tried to pull the blade out, the blonde's other hand had wrapped around Neo's neck, choking her. The blonde's eyes were burning a bright, angry red. If she couldn't stop Neo from killing her, then she would just bring her down with her. Neo wasn't going to let that happen. She pushed her weapon further into the girl's chest and twisted it around. The blonde's grip on the smaller girl started to loosen as she gasps for breath.

"R-Ru-u-by." The blonde managed to cry out. A few tears slip out of her now lilac eyes as her hands slipped off of Neo and back onto the ground. She pulled her blade out as the blonde's chest moved for the last time.

Neo rubbed her neck as she looked down at her now lifeless opponent. A crimson red spot started to grow on the blonde's chest, staining her clothes. A pool of blood starting to form under the blonde. The last tears she would ever shed laid motionless on her cheeks while the rest stayed trapped in her dull eyes.

 _'One down, three left.'_ Neo thought to herself as she stood and put her blade back in its sheath. As if someone had flicked a lightswitch however, an idea suddenly popped into her mind. While she enjoyed it, it _was_ very hard to kill a hunter or huntress, even if they were only in training. All she really needed to do was destroy the will the rest of the team. So long as their will was broken, they'd be much less of a threat and that much easier to manipulate. Neo grabbed the blonde under her armpits and started to drag her out of the train car.

"Where is she?" Ruby whined when she saw that her sister had yet to come out of the train. Weiss and Blake looked towards the open cart, hoping that their follow teammate would appear, but she didn't. Ruby turned her head to see where the train was headed.

And saw the large metal doors that sealed the tunnel shut.

"Oh no." Ruby groaned.

Weiss and Blake turn their heads around to see the door coming at them. There was unforunately, no time to look for Yang. Ruby looked to her partner, Weiss nodded and stabbed her weapon into the train car's roof. Ice pillars shot out, encasing the three teammates. A second later the train hit the seal, sending everything upwards into a hole.

Ruby's vison went white and her ears rung as she tried to figure out where she was. Blinking to bring color back, and shaking her head to try to stop the ringing in her ears, the first thing she heard was the sound of air sirens wailing. The dark haired girl looked around to see that she and the others were back in Vale, and that people were staring at them confusedly. Before she could say anything to warn them of the impending doom, Grimm of all shape and sizes rushed out of the large hole made by the train, causing people to run in fear.

"We have to do something." Ruby said, getting back on her feet.

"What can we do? There is no way we can handle all of them!" Weiss stated.

"We have to do something though, just until help arrives. And we still need to find Yang."

"Try and call her quickly. Then we need to do something about these Grimm." Blake said, pulling out her weapon.

Ruby stood near her teammates as she called her sister. Her scroll rang and rang, not seeming to stop. Ruby bit her lip as she prayed for Yang to pick up, she didn't. It went to voicemail after ringing a number of times, Ruby quickly left a message asking where Yang was, if she ws okay, and that they needed her to come help. She ended the call and looked around at the mess her city was in. Grimm were running everywhere recking havoc and chasing after the humans and faunus. Next to her, her teammates geared up for a fight, they needed to hold off the Grimm until help could arrive. Setting aside her fear for her sister for a later time, Ruby pulled out her weapon and prepared for a fight.

A group of Beowolves start to come after the three. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all jump out of the away from each other, causing the group of Beowolves to split up and go after their now seperated prey. Ruby watched as two Beowolves came rubbing at her. She used her semblance to speed at the Grimm, slicing all three of them in half with quick precise strokes. She looksed up from her latest kills just in time to see the older and smarter Grimm start appearing from the Breach. Ruby used her semblance again to slay the younger and more wreckless Grimm that charged at her as she began looking a way to regroup with Weiss and Blake.

Weiss and Blake do the same, using their semblance to trap the young Grimm and fool them with Blake's clones. The Grimm kept coming, however, wearing down their prey as they fell to the two girls. As they started to get more and more tired, the older Grimm who have been waiting just inside the tunnel sense their weakness and began moving in for the kill, intent on feasting upon the three tired girls.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Ruby pointed to the newest threat form the Creatures of Grimm, a small group of Giant Nevermore headed in their direction.

"Oh no, It took us forever to kill one Nevermore, and that was with all of us. There's no way we can handle them with just three." Blake said, fighting down the twisting feeling of fear deep in her stomach as the bird Grimm began circling.

"We need to get out of here, and see if we can call the others. With them here we can manage this less difficultly and not get killed." Weiss added on.

"Maybe Yang will be with them." Ruby said under her breath. Her teammates sighed, having heard her. All three know it is a long shot that either team JNPR, SSSN, or even CFVY knew where the missing member of team RWBY coul be, Ruby however, clung to the hope that they did. Her gut was telling her that something had happened to her older sister. The longer she fought without having heard what happened to her, the more she feared that her gut was right. She needed someone to tell her that Yang was okay.

The new horde of Grimm start to come closer to the three girls. They bolt, knowing it would be suicide to fight that many of them at once. As they retreat, the three girls began to encounter smaller Grimm, they hurried to kill them as the monstrous horde behind them started to nip on their heels. All three girls were reaching exhaustion from the fight and their escape from the larger Grimm as they fought through the last of the weaker Beowolves. They ducked down behind some rubble, out of breath.

Ruby poked her head out from behind the rubble, looking to see where the Grimm were, the Nevermore and Death Stalker seemed to have gone in different directions, while a few smaller Grimm prowled around, yards away from them. Ruby sighed, happy for a moment to catch her breath.

"You guys okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm good. Just out of breath." Weiss said.

"Same." Blake answered.

"That's good. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of anyone." Ruby started to dial anyone who might be able to help.

Jaune, no answer.

Sun, the same result.

Yang, still not answering.

Ruby figured that Jaune and Sun and their teams already knew what was going on, and were on their way or already fighting the Grimm.

As for Yang, Ruby's fear was starting to grow into panic. Sure, Yang had gone off on her own and not picked up for whatever reason, but never when the end of the world seemed near. Where was she?

"HEY!" Blake shouted, standing to her feet. Ruby and Weiss follow Blake's gaze to see the multi colored woman from the night of the faunus faction meeting. She stood in the middle of an opening, away from the group, smiling. What did Roman say her name was? Neo? Whatever her name, she didn't move when Blake started to yell at her again. "WHERE IS YANG?"

"She knows where Yang is?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Yang fought her on the train. She might have been the last person to have seen Yang." Weiss answered her partner. Leaving the implied "alive" out of her statement for everyone's sake.

Ruby looked at the woman, narrowing her eyes as Neo started moving backwards, away from the remaining members of team RWBY. Ruby knew she couldn't let her go, if she disappeared the one chance of knowing where Yang was could disappear as well. Ruby used her semblance to speed towards Neo, faintly hearing her teammates shout her name. When she reached where Neo had been standing, she was already gone, moving away in a flash of light. Ruby looked around for her, wondering how she could disappear so fast. But Ruby quickly spotted her again, standing yards away from the young leader. Ruby sped towards Neo again, only for the woman to disappear once more.

 _'_ _Why does she keep disappearing?_ _'_ Ruby thought to herself. She started to look for her again, but only saw more Grimm. Ruby ducked down, hiding from the monsters while searching for her target. She kept a close eye on the Grimm as she looked around for the multi colored woman. Nothing but Grimm, Grimm and more Grimm—plus Weiss and Blake now coming towards her. Ruby gulped, knowing she was about to be reprimanded for running off. She watched as her teammates killed a few of the more reckless Grimm before they finally reached her.

"What was that for?! Running off like that! Are you trying to get killed?" Weiss scolded her partner.

"Sorry." Ruby mumbled. "I just—if she knows about Yang, maybe she can lead us to where she is."

"Well I think that is what she wants." Blake said to her teammates. She pointed at Neo, who had reappeared while they were distracted. The grin still on her face. "She keeps disappearing and then reappearing. I think she is purposely trying to make us follow her. It could be a trap."

"Do you think she has Yang?"

"I think that is what the trap is. Yang lost her fight, and she has her. She wants us now."

"Then what should we do? Follow her, hoping that she has Yang and risk the chance of a trap, or don't?" Ruby asked meekly, though she already knew what she would be doing.

"Either way is risky." Weiss told her partner. "If we go, and Yang is there, we can end up getting captured or hurt. Maybe she's not got her though, and we could be following a lost cause. But if Yang is there, and we don't follow, who knows what will happen."

"If she wants us to follow her, and she was the last person to see Yang, I think we should follow." Ruby said.

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded resolutely. "We need to find Yang."

"Just don't run off this time." Weiss told her partner.

The three girls reloaded their weapons, ready to defend themselves should the need arise. Slowly, they started walking towards their enemy. Like with Ruby, when the group got close enough to her, Neo disappeared. This time, Blake spotted her first. She stood in front of an alleyway, waiting with that same manic grin on her face. Ruby's heart started to pound as she drew closer to Neo for the fourth time. She hoped wherever this mystery woman was taking her and her teammates, that Yang was there. Her fear and panic was growing by each minute that passed not knowing where her sister was amongst this mess.

Like all the other times, Neo disappeared, but quickly reappeared just inside an opening. As they drew closer to the psychopath, Ruby noticed something behind the girl. The closer they got, the more the shape took form until Ruby realized it was her sister, lying on her side and seemingly unconscious.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted. She tried to move forward, but Blake grabbed hold of the young leader, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

"Careful Ruby. We don't know if there is anyone else with her. They could be hiding." Blake told her leader quietly.

Ruby looked around the area, trying to see if she could spot anyone who might be lurking in the shadows. As she scanned the area, out of the corner of her eye, something flashed. Ruby turned her head toward the flash to see Neo pulling out something from her umbrella, a sword. To team RWBY it appeared she was getting ready for a fight. Instead of fighting, however, Neo pointed her sword at Yang. Ruby immediately thought she was about to stab Yang, causing her to bolt forward as quickly as she could.

Once again, Weiss and Blake shout towards heir leader, but Ruby ignored their calls. Right when Ruby is ready to strike Neo, she disappeared, causing Ruby to stumble over her sister's body. Ruby shook off the dizziness from falling, and turned around to face her sister. Sh was about to call out to her sister but her words got caught in her throat. She finally noticed that the back of Yang's jacket, as well as some of her blonde hair, was stained red.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby said, her voice starting to shake. She crawled over to her sister, flipping her over onto her back. Ruby jerked back and slapped her hand over her mouth, stifling a scream. Like on her back, there is a large red stain on her chest, along with a laceration, accompanied by , cuts and buries that riddled the blonde's body.

"No. No. No. NO! Yang!" Ruby shouted. Picking up her sister, she began to cradle her lifeless body in her arms. She continued to shout her sister's name and shake her, trying in vain to wake her sister. But it was no use, as much as Ruby wanted to deny it, she knew Yang was gone. Her sister was cold, pale, and limp, showing no signs of her usual boisterous personality.

Ruby buried her face in the crook of her sister's cold neck, tears rolling down her face as she kept telling herself in vain that it was a dream. "No, please, God no. You can't be dead. No. This can't be real." Ruby mumbled. ' _How?_ _'_ She thought to herself, before coming to the more burning _'Why?'._ Wasn't it only a short time ago that she was in one of Yang's warm, tight hugs? Wasn't it only a short time ago Yang was smiling, cracking puns to annoy people, and just being a loveable idiot of a sister? It felt like she was having a nightmare, that if she could just wake up, Yang would be there, alive, breathing, and smiling. But the girl in her arms was anything but that, instead being cold, still, and expressionless. _'_ _Please let this be a dream. Please!_ _'_ Ruby mentally shouted, unable to speak due to the sobs that wracked her body as she cradled her sister's corpse.

Ruby felt something touch her shoulder, she snapped her head out of her sister's shoulder to see what disturbed her, one hand on her scythe as she glared behind her. She relented upon seeing Weiss, a somber look on her face. Blake was next to her, her amber eyes transfixed on her partner. How long had hey been sitting here?

"W-Weiss. B-Blake." Ruby wept when she saw her teammates. "I-I—What—"Ruby felt her throat contract, unable to speak more than one word. She started to choke on her tears as she buried her face back into her sister's neck. "Why?"

"I don't know Ruby. I don't know." Weiss told Ruby, doing her best to keep her voice steady for her partner. "She may have been caught off guard or something. I just don't know Ruby. But you know she put up a fight."

"Yang's never lost a fight. Why is it when she loses this one that she dies!?" Ruby shouted to the skies, cursing everything in existence as she clutched her sister's limp corpse, trying to savor the last few moments of her sister's warmth.

Weiss only sighed, not having the answers Ruby so desperately wanted, all she coul do to comfort her weeping partner at the moment, was rub the younger girl's back. Blake did the same, still keeping her eyes on her deceased partner. Ruby tightened her grip around her sister as amidst the growing sadness, a type of anger and hate she had never felt before started to grow. Sure, she had hated things like certain types of food or gotten angry at someone for something, but it was never like this. Those where simple types of anger or hate, a flame that can be snuffed out with ease. But now, what she feels hurts and burns, this flame would not be so easily quenched. She wanted the person who murdered her sister, the multi colored woman, Neo, to pay. She wanted Neo dead. She wanted to kill her for the death of Yang. She wanted revenge.

There was a low rumble. All three girls looked up to see a herd of Grimm stampede by. Some of the Grimm took notice of the four girls, smelling blood, sadness, and hatred and changed their direction towards the group.

"Ruby, we have to go." Blake said, jumping to her feet. Weiss was quick to follow her teammate's advice, jumping to her feet, Myrtenaster at the ready.

"What about Yang?" Ruby asked in a broken tone, holding none of her previous resolve as she kept her eyes fixed on her sister.

The faunus gave Ruby a sad look, now keeping her eyes away from her partner, unable to bear it any longer. It took a moment for Ruby to register what Blake's look means, her eyes widened as the thought settled into her mind . "We can't leave her!" She ordered the group, trying to lift the girl as she stood up, straining from the effort.

"She'll only slow us down if we carry her Ruby, and if we try to carry her that means one of us is going to have to be defenseless against the Grimm. We can't." Weiss says sadly, her voice holding none of it's usual chill as a tear escapes her eyes.

"But-"

"She's right Ruby. And think about it. Yang was always the one to make sure that the three of us were safe before she made sure she was. Do you really think she would want us to put our lives in danger just to carry her body around?" Blake told Ruby, trying her best to keep up a strong front for her team.

Ruby looked down at her sister, what Blake said was true. There had been a number of times Yang was hurt along with her sister and friends and she would almost always make sure they were cared for first before she would receive any sort of care—sometimes she would go as far as to hide her injures to make sure of it. Yang would never want to put anyone in danger. Ruby felt a stab of guilt in her heart as se reached the decision to leave her sister, but with the Grimm coming closer and closer to her and her teammates, Ruby had no choice.

Before she stood, Ruby gave Yang one last tight hug, whispering 'I love you' into her ear, pulling off her now blood-stained scarf and her still smoking gauntlets, Ember Celica from her wrists. Finally, Ruby let go of her sister, gently placing Yang's body on the ground, and kissing her forehead tenderly. Ruby stood up with the rest of her team, trying to be prepared to fend off and escape the large group of Grimm. The young leader took one last look at her sister before she attacked the Grimm, making her way through them and away from Yang.

* * *

She laid on the ground, gasping for breath. Her teammates and friends were either on the ground with her or hunched over trying to breathe as well. Shortly after leaving Yang, Ruby and the remaining members of her team found team JNPR and SSSN. They asked what had happened , and where Yang was. Ruby had broke down trying to relay the news. Weiss and Blake had to take over as Jaune tried to calm the younger leader down. Hours later, the Grimm were finally run out of the city. The White Fang had taked a lot of action, which made it difficult for anyone to get a grip on the situation. Many people had been injured or killed, among the wounded was Ruby and most of her friends.

But among those killed, was Yang. Now that night had fallen and the teams were back at Beacon, Ruby finally let go of what she had been holding in since she told the others about the death of Yang. She had to keep it in. She needed to stay focused on the task on hand, trying to stop the Grimm, but that was hard to do with the image of her dead sister forever burnt into her mind. Ruby had kept losing focus as she fought. All she hd been able to think about was Yang, not about the Grimm or the White Fang that were hurting innocent people. While they had appeared more focused, it was clear that Weiss and Blake, and even some of the others, were having trouble keeping their attention on combat as well . With many being distracted, rather than fighting most of the time, the group had almost been killed multiple times.

As the tears started to roll down her face, Ruby cupped her hand over her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as she can, not wanting to disturb her teammates, even though she knew they were awake as well. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Yang's broken body. She did her best to suppress the memory, closing her eyes, Ruby began to think of her happier memories with Yang.

The first thing she had thought of was the day the two of them brought Zwei home. One of the first things they did with the excitable corgi was give him a bath, and Yang had fallen into the tub while trying to keep the pup inside it. Ruby let loose a watery chuckle as she remembered the look on her sister's face when she'd gotten soaked while Zwei had only barked happily in response.

Her mind wandered to when Yang first made her weapon. How excited she had been to finally have a weapon of her own, and how she had nearly burnt the house down playing around with it.

She finally thought of how happy Yang had been when not only had Ruby been given the oppurtunity to attend Beacon with her, but also when they were put on the same team, along with Ruby being appointed leader. So many good and happy memories, but the one of her being dead in her sister's arms was the one that burns the most in Ruby's mind, and it refused to go away.

After that, she inevitably started to think about Neo. She was the last person to see Yang alive. She was the one who fought Yang. The one who had most likely caused Yang's death. She led Ruby and the others to Yang's body, she wanted them to see what she had done to Yang.

 _'_ _You killed my sister_ _'_ Ruby thought to herself, a previously unknown emotion to her, pure unbidden hate bubbling up from deep inside her as she remembered the girl's smirk as she led them to her sister's corpse, _'I'll make you pay!'_

* * *

Ruby awoke with a start, her hand going straight to where Crescent Rose laid next to her, more by instinct than anything else. Her free hand however, wasn't idle, the second she'd been shocked back to awareness, she made a fist and threw it forward, Ember Celica deploying on her wrists as she shot up to her feet, Crescent Rose's deployment barely a whisper in the burnt out home she'd used for shelter the night before.

Her brain finally caught up with her actions, not registering an actual threat as she remembered the nightmare she'd just had.

The same one she had had every night for the past ten years.

Ever since Yang's death, Ruby never dreamt anymore, rather she would dread sleep as it brought back that moment where her entire world had fallen apart, where her life had been ruined by Neo-fucking-Politan. She bared her teeth into a snarl at the thought, sweeping her tattered cloak around her as she snuck out of the husk that had once been her family's home, glaring at the ruined skyline of Vale that was just on the horizon.

"So, this is where it all ends then?" Ruby says in a hollow tone, walking to the beach that led to Vale before activating her semblance and running across the water, a feat easily accomplished when one trained and fought with almost nothing but their semblance for almost ten years straight.

It didn't take long for her to reach Vale's docks, she put an extra burst of speed on as she approached them and leapt off the water as though it were a trampoline, landing gracefully on the hard ground with barely a sound as she quickly dashed to the nearest rusted and useless shipping container, using it as cover from the nearby sentry.

She dashed around the side of the container, and got behind the guard with practiced ease and hardly a sound as she put her hand on his mouth and callously snapped his neck, dragging the body and hiding it behind the container she had previously been using as cover. With barely a whisper she was off again, sneaking around the side of the large, fortified, seemingly abandoned warehouse that she was sure held her target.

Ruby hadn't lost any of her desire to be a huntress after her sister died, oh no, if anything it tempered her desire even more, and she had trained harder than she had ever trained before through her next three years at Beacon, throwing herself into her work as a way of escape and a way of getting strong enough to defeat the bitch who had killed her sister.

She remembered rather grimly the fight between her and Cinder as she had run her through with the blade of Crescent Rose, causing the Queen to topple from her throne onto the still warm corpse of her most useful pawn, Roman Torchwick. Ruby had learned of Neo's "hideout' of sorts from the woman's scroll, a large fortified warehouse in the former Kingdom of Vale. She had immediately left the ruins of Vale's palace to find the evil little bitch that had taken her sister from her, the one that had heralded the end of Ruby's youth and innocence.

Ruby shook her head and climbed a rusty ladder to the roof of the warehouse, silently dispatching any and all guards she found up there before dropping from the skylight and landing silently on a catwalk inside of the building. She killed the only posted guard up here as well before silently descending the large staircase that was nearby, searching for Neo as she scanned her surroundings.

She checked every door and every corner of the facility before coming up to the final one, leading to a small office. Ruby narrowed her eyes and pushed it open, glad to have remained undetected this entire time as she saw the person she was looking for.

Sitting in the chair at the desk, legs propped up lazily as she spun her umbrella around in boredom, was the bitch who had murdered her sister. NeoPolitan. She strode into the room, her eyes almost glowing with anger and hate, Crescent Rose deployed in her hands and Ember Celica extending into Gauntlet form on her wrists. The woman looked up at the woman standing across from her and cocked her head to the side mockingly, jumping up from her chair and leaning forward on her umbrella.

Ruby growled as she swung Crescent Rose at her, just barely missing it's swing as Neo teleported outside of the room, into the large, dust filled warehouse. Ruby swung her scythe forward, firing three high powered sniper rounds at her target, who simply blocked them with her umbrella as she smiled at the woman across from her.

Ruby wasn't falling for the taunts however, using her semblance to cross the room and knock Neo's umbrella from her hands with a hard swing of her scythe, causing the murderer to look shocked for half a second before teleporting next to it again and grabbing it from the ground, wiping the dust off of it's frills. Ruby kept up the assault however, charging forwards, swinging Crescent Rose towards her face and before Neo could comprehend what had happened, she felt a sensation she'd not had in years.

She'd been hit.

Neo shook off the shock easily enough, holding onto the defensive as she ducked to avoid having her head hewn from her shoulders. She brought up her umbrella to block the next hit, and she did, but she was unprepared for Ruby punching her in the face with Ember Celica while swinging Crescent Rose as a distraction with one hand. Neo had thought she could take this girl, having killed her older sister, but it would appear that instead of breaking her team's resolve, all Neo had done was make them train harder and become stronger in order to kill her. She would feel almost strangely proud of it if she wasn't getting her ass handed to her.

Neo tried to teleport out of the warehouse and find somewhere to safe to lay low, but just as she began twisting her umbrella in the correct pattern and backing up to initiate her jump, she heard a loud bang followed by a wet _splorch_. She fell on her ass and looked down to see that the sound she had heard was Ruby firing Ember Celica into her chest cavity.

Neo winced quietly as she tried to breathe, noting in a panic that her lungs were nothing more than grinded meat now, her brain screaming for oxygen that her body couldn't produce, she looked weakly up to the woman who had defeated her noticing the hard angry stare she was leveling her with. If Neo could still move, she was sure she would have recoiled from the intensity of it. However, all she could do was shiver slightly as Ruby Rose glared down at her with an expression of pure loathing.

"This is for Yang" was all the girl said before cocking Ember Celica back and ramming it into her adversary's face.

Ruby took a deep breath through her mouth as she stood over her gored opponent, her shoulders shaking as the adrenaline left her body and ten years of grief washed over her all at once. She looked out the windows that were stationed so far above her and stared at the broken moon as tears rolled down her face for the first time since they had had Yang's memorial service. "It's over" was all she said as she laid back on the cold concrete floor, her body shaking from the sobs more so than the absence of adrenaline.

"Cinder...Roman...Emerald...Mercury...Neo...it's all over" she said to herself, her speech becoming more and more incomprehensible as the images of her killing the different criminals jumped to the forefront of her mind, followed shortly by the criminals standing over one of her dead teammates.

Cinder and Roman had killed Weiss, a surprise attack when she was at a social function of some sort, she took one of Cinder's blades through her chest and another through her eye.

Emerald and Mercury had taken Blake, Emerald luring her with illusions of Adam, baiting her right into Mercury's boots.

Ruby had killed them all.

Before she had even graduated from Beacon, team RWBY had gone down to only it's R, and she'd been forced to go at her last semester alone, no one but team JNPR to keep her from throwing herself at the enemy, slashing through as many of her adversaries as possible before she would be taken down.

But now she HAD taken them down, had revenge for her team, for the Kingdom of Vale, for Beacon, and now it seemed the twenty five year old huntress, the final one in Vale, was reaching her end, if that loud beeping sound was anything to go by.

So, her work on Remnant done, her vengeance achieved, Ruby Rose smiled for the first time in ten years as the beeping reached it's climax.

Everything went white.


End file.
